The Punk, The Smart One, And Her Neighbor
by NinjaIsMe
Summary: Sophia is a straight-A student, Arthur Kirkland is a punk, Alfred is Sophia's slightly annoying neighbor. Put these together and what do you get... A CRAZY HIGH-SCHOOL LOVE TRIANGLE! USAxMexicoxEngland side-pairings spainxbelgium Another collab with ClockworkPikachu
1. Tutoring

"Sophia, can you come here for a minute." Ms. Edelstein, her teacher, said.

"Yes Ms. Edelstein?"

"Sophia you're at the top of your class."

"Yes ma'am." Sophia replied to her Math teacher proudly.

"Well Arthur's at the bottom. I need you to tutor him." her teacher said with a god-I-hate-my-life look.

"I have to tutor Arthur Kirkland?" Sophia repeated, absolutely shocked.

"Yes, I've already told you this. I thought you listened in this class." Ms. Edelstein took on a tone reserved for screwups.

"Yes, ma'am." Sophia said, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Good, now I just need you and Arthur to work out tutoring times."

Sophia walked out the classroom and looked for her friend Belle. She looked around the halls and courtyards until she found her then walked over to her.

"Hey Belle."

"Hey Sophia can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I like Alfred." Belle said very quietly, face flushing a light pink.

"You like Alfred? Gross.." Sophia said to Belle, somewhat shocked.

"I can't help it..." Belle replied "It's the same way that the world turns. It's not made to make sense".

"Do you know how weird that is for me he's like my brother."

"Do you like him?" Belle asked, her voice low.

"No, did you just not hear what I said?" Sophia told her friend with an are-you-serious face. "That would be the end of the world for me. It would be worse than liking Arthur."

"So long as you don't like Alfred."

Then the bell rung.

"Well, see ya Sophia." Belle said then ran off.

"I have to tutor Arthur Kirkland. I hate my life."


	2. Let's go

After school Sophia met Arthur by the library.

"So let's cut to the chase,Arthur should we meet at your place or mine for tutoring?" Sophia asked.

"Yours, my brothers are idiots." Arthur replied.

"So, where do you live?"

"Not far from here, you want to walk with me?" he said with a I-could-care-less look on his face. He really could care less. It was schoolwork they were going have to do. He rather be trying to blow up a teacher's office or he didn't mind the fact Sophia was walking with him. He really hoped his brothers wouldn't ruin it for him. He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he kinda liked Sophia.

"S-Sure." Sophia said her face turning a light pink. His I-could-care-less face was slightly attractive. In a weird way. A not normal way. A way that made Sophia's stomach come alive with butterflies. As they walked Sophia noticed that the path was similar to the path to her friend Belle's house. Did they live in the same neighborhood? Sophia realized if they did then Arthur lived down the street from her. Oh no. Maybe Arthur did live down the street from her! Oh $#*%!

Arthur noticed Sophia looked troubled. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Sophia said to the world. Inwardly, she said "It's you."

"Well, we're already here." Arthur said and opened the door. "Wanna come in?" Just as he said that he got attacked by a trio of boys, while Sophia just stood there not sure what happened.

"BLOODY H*LL!" Arthur said as he went down to the hardwood floor of the foyer.

"Oi, Arthur who's the lass?" the red-haired boy asked.

"She's pretty."

"Is that Sophia?"

"Oi, Arthur is this the lass"Arthur cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Sophia you can sit down over there if you want." Arthur said before dragging the trio of his brothers over to the other room.

"What are you thinking?" Arthur hissed.

"Ooh you don't want her to know do you?" Jett said in a mocking tone.

"How did you even find out?"

"Peter told us."

"Bloody wanker."

"Your lucky Peter's at his friend's house right now or he'd probably tell her that you like her." Jett said with a slight wiggle of his eyebrows. "Seriously." Jett walked off down the hall, despite his brother's rantings about how he was bloody walked back into the room where Sophia was waiting patiently.

"Yes, sorry about that Sophia, they're all," Arthur raised his voice. "BLOODY WANKERS!"

Throughout the house, the whispers of certain things pertaining to Arthur's naughty secrets reverberated.

"It's alright my neighbor's worse." Sophia said, thinking of the nights she spent yelling across the way to the Fernandez-Carriedo house telling him to freaking shut up.

"There's no way in h*ll." Arthur said and led Sophia to the kitchen. "You want anything to eat."

"DON'T EAT ANYTHING HE MADE!" A loud voice came barreling down the hall along with a tall, freckled redhead.

"My cooking isn't half as bad as yours." Arthur hissed.

"You wish your cooking was half as bad as mine." The redhead turned to Sophia. "Hey, lass. I'm Alistair."

"The idiot." Arthur said under his breath.

Alistair heard it and put his brother in a headlock.

"Excuse me, lass, this needs a noogie."

"LEMME GO!"

"I don't think so laddie." Alistair said and gave his brother a good noogie before he let him loose. Sophia laughed inwardly as the brothers continued pummeling each other. They reminded her of the cats that liked to fight in the streets.

"Um, studying?" Sophia said as both boys hit the floor and started rolling suddenly popped up.

"Right, shall we go now." Arthur said like a perfect gentleman. He was British after all. Looking at his brother he said "Don't burn the house down."

"It was one time, and it was a small kitchen fire. Forgive and forget."

"Let's go." Arthur said to Sophia then they left.


	3. BTT and a Stalker

**Ty is Antarctica**

****:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

From the apartment window, Ty Ozland had a perfect view of the Kirkland house. He could also hear everything. He adjusted the white goggles that held back his floppy black hair and pulled his phone from the top left pocket of his blue cargo pants. He booted the little thing up and pushed in the number of one of his worst enemies/best friends. Hopefully he was with Toni and Gil.

"Hello, mon amour."

"I'm not a girl, bastard." Ty said. This was how Francis Bonnefoy always greeted him. The bloody French wanker regarded him as his girlfriend whenever his number appeared on the screen of his phone.

"I have news regarding Art." Ty said, the straightforward guy he was. "Are we with company?"

"Oui, mon amour. Even the bird's here."

"I'm not your girlfriend."

"You only wish, mon amour." Francis cooed into his phone to piss the guy on the other end off. There was a scuffling noise on the other end.

"So tell us, Ty." Ty heard the warm voice of his friend Toni on the other end.

"It looks like wittle Artie has a girlyfriend." Ty said, enjoying playing his syllables off to belittle the twerp.

"WHO?" all three guys said in unison on the other end.

"Sophia." Ty purred. "Artie-tan has a crush on Sophia."

"How did you find out?" Tony asked, the only one who remained sane on the other end.

"He's at her house."

Everyone on the other end went insane.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOAH!"

"How'd the twat get that far?!"

"GAAH! You made Toni pass out!" Gil yelled.

"I highly doubt that." Ty said cynically, rolling his eyes.

"I'll send you the video." Gil said, equally cynical with the evil hint that his voice carried. A few seconds later, Ty's phone buzzed next to his ear. Ty tapped thescreen to check what it was. Sure enough, Gil had in fact videoed Toni fainting.

"See I told you. You made Toni pass out."

"Awesome."

"So you're not joshing us about the whole Sophia Arthur thing are you?" Gil asked. "Cause if you're not it might be awhile till Toni wakes up."

"Yeah, I'm not. I can see them eat dinner from here. And six hours from now, I see Sophia having a major puke in the garbage can." Ty said, having a mini-puke over Kirkland cooking fumes.

"But then again Sophia isn't an idiot..." Francis said, trailing off at the end of sentence, obviously thinking hard about this."She does have a better sense of taste than Kirkland does."

"And?" Ty waited expectantly.

"They have to be just friends, they have to be." Toni moaned from somewhere in the background.

"He's still freaking out about that?" Ty asked. "But then again, he is Toni..."

"Oui"

"True."

"Nonononononono! This can not be happening!" Toni moaned again.

"But then... Isn't he the resident dumb-a?" Ty said quietly, more interested at a girl walking down the street.

"Ja." Gil said.

"And isn't Sophia the- hold on." Ty said and then stuck his head out the window. "PHWEET-PHWEW!" He wolf whistled. He noticed that Sophia looked annoyed and that she clenched her fist as though she was going to punch someone. She muttered some things as far as Ty could tell, most likely that if she found out who did that was dead.

"Awesome." Gil echoed at Ty's prank. "So, if Sophia is so smart and he''s the resident dumb-a, could there be an school connection?"

"Thank god." Toni sighed in the background."Hey Ty, I've noticed something. You're a freaking stalker."

"I am not!" Ty yelled.

"Then what do you call what you're doing right now."

"Observation." Ty said proudly. "Ty Ozland, PI and you guys hired me."

"Ty Ozland, professional stalker is more like it." Toni said.

"Hey, I'm a detective. I don't stalk, I detect."

"That's what stalkers tell themselves." Toni said.

"Hey, Francis, am I a stalker?" Ty asked, a little self conscious now.

"Oui, mon amour."

"Quit calling me that." Ty growled to Francis.


End file.
